


Beautiful Soul

by ParadoxSun



Category: Persona 4, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxSun/pseuds/ParadoxSun
Summary: Franziska, after some pushing from Phoenix Wright, finally asks Naoto on a date. But when she finds out that Naoto has very low self-esteem on her beauty, she is determined to show her how beautiful she is.





	Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So originally my friend Athena gave this as a pairing suggestion of Yu/Franziska or Naoto/Franziska with a prompt of a beach date for a drabble. I got too into it that it's now become a multi-chapter fic. Oops.

After the trial where Franziska lost once again to Phoenix Wright, she smiled at Naoto as she left to go home. She then heard Phoenix chuckling at her action. "What is so funny Phoenix Wright? Can't I say goodbye to a fellow co-worker?"

Phoenix chuckled some more. "Of course you can. But most detectives you seem to whip at them to work harder to ensure victory. But with the new one you started working with, you seem to be friendly towards her. That is what I find to be bizarre." He paused for a moment after his sentence. "You don't have a thing for Detective Shirogane, do you Franziska?"

Franziska's cheeks went red as she grabbed her whip and lashed it at Phoenix. "Don't be such a foolish fool Phoenix Wright! Of course I don't have a thing for her. Unlike most of you, she isn't a foolish fool and she is just a friend at most to me," she said as she folded her arms. "Is this interrogation done now? Or do you have any more questions for me Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix chuckled at Franziska’s reaction. “Your words say you don’t like her as more than a friend. But your red face says so otherwise. Seriously Franziska, calm down. I think it’s great that you can feel for someone since I know you are hard to please in that department. Look, why not just ask her on a beach date? Summer is coming up and it would be her first summer in America. I am sure she would love to experience a romantic summer in America, you know?”

Franziska stepped back as she sighed. Phoenix Wright was always good at pointing out what others was hiding from him for some reason. It’s true that she did have feelings for the detective she worked with. But what if Naoto would find it too awkward to work with her some more if they did date and things did not work out? She loved working with Naoto. Unlike Detective Gumshoe, Naoto was not a foolish fool. Far from it. She was brilliant and great at her logical thinking. She admired that about her and she also appreciated her support every time things didn’t go right. Unlike her father, Naoto would tell her gently that it’s okay if things do not go perfectly, just as long as you gave it your all. She always told Franziska that she can tell that she gives it her all.

After all of this, Franziska hung her head low. “Are you trying to make me out to be a fool for if she doesn’t return my feelings Phoenix Wright? Would that be one more thing you would enjoy laughing at me for?” she asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Phoenix shook his head. “Not at all Franziska. As a Von Karma though, don’t you deserve the best? Wouldn’t Detective Shirogane be the best for you? I mean, all of my attempts were shot down. The least you could do for yourself is perhaps ask someone out who is worthy of the attention of a Von Karma? Detective Shirogane is perfect for you.”

Franziska sighed as she raised her head and gave Phoenix a dirty glare. “Fine. I will go ask her out Phoenix Wright. But if I am rejected, you will pay for making me take your foolish advice. Understood, Phoenix Wright?”

Phoenix chuckled at Franziska’s comment. “Honestly Franziska? It wouldn’t surprise me if you did do that.” He smiled at her after words. “Good luck though Franziska. I am sure it will go well.”

Franziska sighed and walked away from Phoenix. The more babbling she would hear from him, the more annoyed she would get with him for even considering to ask out Detective Shirogane. She hoped that it would turn out well because if it didn't, their working relationship would be ruined. She would also owe Phoenix Wright a million whippings for his suggestion being less than perfect.

She got back to her office to gather her things to go home. On her way out, she ran into Naoto. She was internally panicking. Her plan was to go home, think about how to ask Naoto out on the date, and ask her tomorrow. She sighed softly, hoping that Naoto wouldn't hear the sigh. "Naoto? I....I have something to ask you. If that is alright with you," she said while red blush crept upon her cheeks.

Naoto stopped in her tracks from leaving Franziska Von Karma’s office when Franziska approached her. She looked at her and was surprised to see Franziska blush so red. She thought Franziska was usually a calm and composed type of person who didn’t show any kind of emotions. Something was up. Perhaps it had to do with what she wanted to ask her. Naoto nodded her head. “Yes, of course Miss Von Karma. What do you need from me?”

Franziska backed up a bit out of nervousness. How? How could she tell her favorite co-worker that she also had feelings for her? What if she scared her off? What if she shamed her since in Japan it might be different? Maybe no one was openly gay or lesbian there like they are in America? Confessing to her feelings and asking her out on a date was the most nerve-wrecking thing she ever had to ever in her life. She took a light breath in hoping that Naoto wouldn’t catch it. 

“Naoto….” She paused for a moment due to feeling hesitant and nervous to even confess her feelings to her. She looked over her shoulder away from Naoto for a moment. Eventually, she gathered the courage and looked at Naoto with a firm look on her face. “I am not sure how you feel about me but…I have grown…..very fond of you. So….if you feel the same way about me, would you like….the two of us to go to a beach on a date? It is summer and I want you to experience your first American summer in the most fun way possible. That is….if you want to.”

After confessing, she turned away for a moment and closed her eyes. She was definitely feeling very scared. She wasn’t sure how Naoto was going to react to her confession. She would rather not look her in the eyes if she was to reject her. It would be too much for her after all. 

All of a sudden, Naoto decided to put her hand on Franziska’s shoulder lightly. She wasn’t the type to kiss to show a sign of having feelings for someone. But she wasn’t about to let Franziska know that her confession was in vain. “Franziska Von Karma, please turn around and look at me. For once I am going to tell you what to do.”

Franziska slowly opened her eyes at the touch on her shoulder. Once Naoto ordered her to look at her, she slowly turned around. Naoto then pulled Franziska into a tight hug and smiled. “Your feelings are not wasted.” 

It was Naoto’s turn to go red with what she was about to confess to Franziska. “You see Miss Franziska, I too….have developed fond feelings for you. You always are a tough woman and always do what you have to do to get the job done. I really admire that in you. So….yes I will indeed accept your invitation for the date at the beach. What date and where shall I meet you?” 

Franziska was taken aback. She loved her too? And accepted her date proposal? This was something she did not expect. Perhaps that foolish Phoenix Wright does know a thing or two after all about things. Maybe his ideation of hope wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. “Let’s go on a Sunday evening perhaps? Meet me outside the office here. It will be a nice, quiet beach date for the two of us that day. Does that sound alright with you Naoto?”

Naoto smiled at the fact that Franziska took the fact that Naoto didn’t like big crowds into thought. Sunday evening at the beach sounded like the perfect time. “The crowds wouldn’t be too big at that point, so that sounds like a perfect time and date. Thank you very much Miss Franziska.” 

Franziska chuckled. It was cute on how Naoto was still being slightly formal with her. But she didn’t need to be overly formal with her anymore. If they were to be girlfriends, she can be informal with her in private at least. If she wanted to while at work still call her Miss Von Karma that would be fine. But in private that wouldn’t be necessary. “You don’t need to add the Miss to my name if we are talking in private anymore. Work is fine to call me that for professionalism sake, but please, feel free to just call me Franziska outside of work.” 

Naoto nodded her head in affirmation. “Understood, Franziska. So I will see you Sunday?” she asked in confirmation.

Franziska gave Naoto a grin. “How about you meet me here Saturday? I would love to help you find a new bathing suit perhaps. I am quite sure you would look cute in a two-piece bathing suit,” she said with quite confidence in her tone. 

Naoto backed away shyly and looked down. “A….two piece bathing suit? Wouldn’t a one piece be good enough Franziska? I…am never confident in wearing a two-piece bathing suit. Ever.” 

Franziska frowned at Naoto’s comment. “Why? I think you look lovely in general. You could wear anything you wanted to in my opinion. I’m not just saying this to be a good girlfriend. I truly mean it Naoto….”

Naoto sighed. “I appreciate it Franziska, but….I still don’t know.”

Franziska walked up to Naoto and lifted her chin up. “How about we go shopping together and have you try on some bathing suits in general? One piece and two piece? You pick whatever one you like best and I will buy that one for you. No matter what kind of bathing suit it is. Do we have a deal Naoto?”

Naoto nodded quietly. “I guess that is a fair compromise Franziska. So I will meet you outside of the office tomorrow then for our shopping trip?”

Franziska gave Naoto a grin. “You bet! Together we will find you the perfect bathing suit! See you then.”

After that long conversation, they both left the office and headed their separate ways home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ko-fi account! If you like my works, consider making a small donation as a support of my fanfics!  
> Ko-fi Link: https://ko-fi.com/innershadows


End file.
